


Disputandum Est

by misura



Category: Charlie Parker - John Connolly
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disputandum Est

"Went to steal a TV, ended up stealing a guy's heart instead. Funny how that goes." Angel shook his head. He was, by anyone's estimation, at least a little bit tipsy.

Louis calmly sipped his drink. "You stole my television, you'd be dead now."

"You never even watch any TV. Just the news. That doesn't count."

Louis shrugged. "They put on anything worth watching, I'll watch it. I like to have the option."

"You got no taste. I mean, _Ultimate Cake Off_? Pure gold."

"I'll agree my taste in boyfriends may be somewhat poor."

"Really should have taken the TV."


End file.
